Years can never break an unforgetable bond
by Memories'34
Summary: AU. They said they'd be best friends always, so what happens when they lose contact and then see eachother again for the first time in years? Also what about when they start having more than friendly feelings for eachother? T - just in case


**A/N  
**NEW STORY! I'm rather excited about this and it's an actually story; with an actual PLOT! D:

Hmm, don't ask but I somehow developed this plot from the song Vesper's Goodbye by Nick Jonas and the Administration. I'm obviously inspired by such odd songs. Honestly though, it's a beautiful song and I absolutely adore it; well worth listening to it! Hmm I think it's because it's about goodbyes and I got this idea (not going to tell you about it, spoil the plot too much), then my head kind of ran off with the idea and BOOM here we are.

Sorry I had to take it down, I forgot to edit it!

Anyway, I really hope you enjoy this! **End of A/N**

* * *

Prologue – Best Friends Forever? 

A tall woman, slowly but surely, pulled along a 5 year old boy with black hair wearing a beat up straw hat through the mass of little children playing to a round table with a little girl sitting there. Upon arriving at the table the woman turned to the little boy bent down and spoke to him.

"Come on Luffy, I know you miss your other friend but you have to make some more. This is Nami, why don't you make friends with her? She's very nice and needs to make some friends too!"

The play school teacher gave Luffy one soft push towards the table before turning to go check on the other children. When Luffy watched the teacher walk out of site he turned and sat down at the table, a few seconds later he looked up at the girl who was timidly looking back at him. Luffy looked at the girl, she looked scared. However, something that caught his attention was her shocking short orange hair.

Raising an eyebrow Luffy asked, "Why is you hair that colour? My other friend had blue hair before she had to move."

Nami quickly looked down as Luffy spoke to her and started to play with her fingers. Luffy frowned, was there something wrong with him, all he did was ask a question?

"She had to move to this place with loads of sand, it really sucks 'coz we were good friends..." After a few seconds Nami still said nothing. "Are you okay, you don't say very much?"

Nami just looked at him and gave him the smallest smile he'd ever seen. What was wrong with her? Luffy's eyes then widened as realization struck him.

With his eyes wide he gasped, "You have cooties, don't you!"

Nami's head quickly shot up at the odd statement, she tilted her head in confusion before looking down at herself to try and asses what was wrong. Luffy jumped of his chair and took a step back waiting for her reply.

When Nami didn't reply Luffy took another step back and asked, "Haven't you had your cootie shot? My other friend had to have a cootie shot before she got really ill and gave it to others!"

Nami's eyes widened in shock, no one had told her about cooties and cootie shots before and she didn't want to get really ill! Luffy stared at Nami in bewilderment as her eyes started to grow big and tears started to slowly escape and trickle down the sides of her face. Luffy's bewilderment turned into panic as she slowly started to cry.

Running towards her side he tried to calm her down. "No, no it's okay! We can take you to the doctor; he's the best in this place!" Luffy hurriedly tried to reassure her before she started to get worse.

It worked as her tears started to dry up and she nodded. When her tears dried Luffy moved his head left to right scanning the area looking for the 'doctor'. Grabbing Nami's hand he yanked her off the seat she was previously sitting on and ran over to the corner.

In the corner there was a small swivel chair with a young child sitting on it, the young child had a white lab coat on with a stethoscope around his neck and a black bag next to him. Running over Luffy came to a halt with Nami meekly hiding behind him still holding his hand. Luffy pulled her out from behind him and looked towards the 'doctor'.

"Quick, quick! She hasn't had her cootie shot, she could become ill. Fix her up."

The young boy's eyes became wide as he heard Luffy's proclamation and quickly stepped off his swivel chair and hurriedly opened the bag. When he emerged from the bag he had a plastic syringe in his hand.

"Sit down in the chair so I can inject you with the medicine. Then you'll be all better again."

Nami looked at the boy then looked up at Luffy as if asking if this was true, when he nodded and smiled at her Nami's eyes lit up and she smiled back. With a boost of confidence Nami let go of Luffy's hand and sat down in the chair. The 'doctor' then took Nami's arm and 'injected' her. When he was done he put the syringe back in the bag and peeled a plaster over Nami's arm. Nami's face lit up and a giggle escaped from her mouth.

"Shi shi shi, thanks doc'. Come on Nami, let's go play." Luffy joyfully said as he looked at Nami and offered her his hand.

* * *

Nami and Luffy were both seven now and were playing in the play ground.

"Nami, you're IT!" Luffy gleefully claimed as he ran off

Nami giggled and seconds after was in hot pursuit of Luffy. Just as she was about to catch Luffy two girls and a boy cut in front of her and she immediately stopped running so she wouldn't crash into them.

As she innocently looked up at them they spoke, "You should be our friend, and we're much cooler than that idiot you're hanging about with." One of the girls spoke and jabbed a finger in Luffy's direction when he was mentioned.

Luffy had stopped as soon as he'd seen Nami stop running after him. He started to get worried when he'd heard them speak, what if she left with them? What if she didn't want to be his friend anymore? Fear hit him hard and he started to get anxious as he waited for her reply.

Nami shook her head, "No thanks. Luffy's my best friend, he's well cool and I'm playing IT with him." Without a second thought she forgot the other kids and was once again in hot pursuit of Luffy.

When Luffy had heard her response he'd smiled, he shouldn't have doubted her. When she started coming closer he remembered they were playing IT and quickly darted off again before she could get him.

The other kids just stood there shocked at Nami's response and watched as Nami chased after Luffy, everyone wanted to play with them... didn't they?

* * *

Luffy glared around the playground, looking for possible targets. Luffy's anger worsened as he looked down at his best friend in front of him, her head lowered as she cried her eyes out, trying to futilely wipe the tears running down her face away.

He somewhat angrily asked, "Who made you cry? I'll kick their butt!"

Nami's tearful eyes looked up at him in fright at the thought of him beating some kid up and getting into trouble. From crying Nami's voice didn't work so instead she just shook her head. Luffy frowned even more, moving closer he took her arms so he's get her attention and asked.

"It was that fat kid in year 6 again, wasn't it? What did he do?"

Nami sniffled and nodded, "Y-yeah it was. He called me ugly." As she spoke the last sentence she started to cry again.

Luffy looked at her, the sight of his best friend crying was heartbreaking. He pulled the crying girl in front of him into a soft hug and whispered in her ear, "You're not ugly Nami, you're really pretty."

"Phaha! Look guys it's the ugly duckling and her idiot friend." The fat kid laughed along with his two other friends behind him. "Aww, ugly crying?" He then taunted.

"OI! Leave her along, fatty! I'm gunna kick your butt for making Nami cry." Luffy untangled himself from Nami and gave her his straw hat as he moved towards the fat kid.

The two boys behind the fat kid mockingly 'ooh'd' at the threat. The fat kid laughed, "What a little year 5 kid is really gunna beat me up? I'd like to see that."

The fat kid's laughter was cut short as Luffy jumped on him, effectively knocking him onto the ground.

"Luffy" Nami gasped at Luffy's sudden action.

Luffy didn't break his stride once; he just kept punching him in the face.

"Don't" Punch. "Ever" Punch. "Make" Punch. "Nami" Punch. "Cry" Punch. "Again" Punch.

After the first two punches a crowd had formed and all sorts of muttering was going on. When Luffy had finished his sentence, he paused for a second – which gave the other kid a chance to punch him. Luffy fell off him, just when the fat kid was about to punch him again two dinner ladies came up.

"BOYS! BOYS! Break it up, now!"

Without another word uttered both boys were dragged off to face the principal.

* * *

"I'm gunna be a pirate when I'm older, then I won't have to do horrible old maths homework." Luffy said as he jumped up and flung his papers all over Nami's living room floor.

Nami sighed and once again said, "Luffy, for the last time, you CAN'T be a pirate. Maybe if you listened in history you'd know that they're not about anymore."

"I don't care, I still wanna be one... you'd be on my crew, you know that Nami?"

For the tenth time in 20 minutes Nami sighed. "Yeah Luffy I know. Now how about we do this math that's due in tomorrow?"

"Arrrrgh! Mutiny against the maths homework!" Luffy closed one eye and put his straw hat on pretending to be a pirate. He then jumped up on the sofa and pretended it was his ship. "Nami, let's set sail and forget this place!"

Nami laughed at Luffy's stupid behaviour, "Yeah sure Luffy. Sometimes I'm sure you're not almost 15, you sure don't act like a teenager!"

Nami got up and started collecting the maths homework that Luffy had chucked about the room. However, she didn't get very far as Luffy grabbed her around the waist and started spinning her around the room. Nami squealed as she was spun round and round the room but was abruptly put down as she heard her mother's voice.

"So, this is maths homework is it Nami and Luffy? Wish maths was this fun when I was younger."

Bellemere said as she walked through the living room with the shopping. "Come on Luffy, Nami give me some of that energy and help me unpack the shopping." She called out as she stepped in the kitchen.

Luffy helped Nami up and smiled before running to the kitchen shouting about meat.

Later, when the maths was done, Luffy was about to leave. However, just when Nami was about to open the door Luffy stopped it. Nami gave him a confused look and Luffy in return looked at her with a serious face.

As he looked at her he simply stated, "Nami – no matter what, you'll always be my best friend."

With that he flashed her a smile and just simply left.

As she closed the door she smiled and in her head had the same thought – _you'll always be my best friend too, Luffy. _

* * *

**A/N  
**So how was it? This is just the prologue, I will update soon! Actually I don't see this story being very long and plan to have it finished by the 4th January (when I go back to school)

Just F.Y.I, for people who don't know how old people are in year 5 and 6 are they're like 9-10, 10-11 years old.

Also I didn't name anyone except Luffy, Nami and Bellemere because they weren't important in the story.

Hope you've enjoyed this, 'till next time. ^.^

Memories'34 x


End file.
